We are trying to link reported magnetic field effects in biology (such as sensory capabilities of certain animals and possible health effects of fields in medical instrumentation, near power lines, etc.) to one or more radical pair reactions via quantum mechanical calculations and experimental data. Work in the EPR Center has focused on calculation techniques for treating oscillating fields. Collaborations in progress include simulation of magnetic field effects on coenzyme B12 photolysis (experiments done in Dr. C.B. Grissom's group at the University of Utah).